The Memories of You
by TheRubyWriter
Summary: Misaki founnd herself remerbering her memories of her and Usui. After a few months, she gave up trying to forget the memories of Usui. "I'm coming to find you, Usui Takumi!" she said with a determined face. Witha lot of obstacles, will Misaki find her true love Usui, or will she die as an old maid?


Hi! I am new here, so please forgive me if I accidentally copy any ideas or stories. Enjoy and R&R! :]

~TheRubyWriter

* * *

Summary

Misaki found herself remembering memories of her and Usui. After a few months, she gave up trying to forget the memories of Usui. "I'm coming to find you, Usui Takumi!" she said with a determined face. With a lot of obstacles, will Misaki be able to find her true love Usui or will she live as an old maid?

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V.

"Ahhhhh, finally finished!" I said happily when I finished my paperwork for today. I kicked off my heels while rubbing my forehead. 'Being a manager is really hard work, but totally worth it,' I thought sighing.

After law college, which I could barely afford, I got a manager job at Tokyo Law Firms. I finally paid off the debt Sakuya Ayuzawa, my dad, left me, Minako, and Suzuna.

"Misaki, here are the applications for the new lawyer," said one of my assistants.

"Just leave them on my desk. I'll check over them tomorrow," I said.

"The interviews are tomorrow," she said looking down at her planner.

"I see. I'll look over them now, then. Bye," I said holding out my hand for the applications.

"Thank you. Bye," she answered looking relieved. Before she could open the door I asked her, "Where is Sakura and Shizuko?"

"They are still here, Shizuko is looking over at the former trials, and Sakura is looking over the applications for a finance manager." she answered and opened the door and left.

"I guess I am not the only one left," I muttered to myself.

Me, Sakura, and Shiuko went to a law college and were all asked to be in Tokyo Law Firm. We couldn't say no. We always stayed together, well Sakura was with Kuuga, and Shiuko and Kanou were really close. I used to be with Usui, but he broke his promise and left. No one knows where he left. I was heartbroken , but tried to hide it. Of course, Sakura and Shizuko found out, and tried to comfort me... His emerald green eyes, his spiky blonde-

'Stop!' I scolded myself. Whenever I think about that, I feel that sad feeling inside me and burst into tears.

I took out the applications and started to look over them. I took out the ones that I felt might not be able to make it.

After I finished, I started to pack up my things to leave when I heard a knock on my door.

'Please not more work,' I moaned to myself.

"Come in," I said.

"Misaki!" I heard a familiar voice say or should I say squeal.

"Sakura?" I asked hopefully. I was scared that I was going to get more work to do.

"Hi! Misaki are you ready to leave?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, just let me get to my stuff," I answered relieved.

"Ok, Let's go!" I whispered-yelled.

I wanted to hurry up and get back home. I wanted to lay back in my comfy covers and ponder about what happened today.

"Bye!" I said waving at them.

"Bye Misaki!" Sakura yelled.

"Bye," Shizuko said waving back.

I smiled at them, and went inside my house. I was walking by my kitchen and I remebered that Usui could cook. Awesomely.

_Flashback_

_I woke up in the morning to smell something. Something good. Something that made my stomach grumble. I hurried up and washed my face and brush my teeth, and make my hair do down a liitle bit. I hurried down the stairs almost tripping 2 times already. The aroma of the food made my stomach grumble more. I went into the kitchen when I saw a figure in front of the stove. A figure which wasn't my mom's. _

_"Usui?" I asked. "Oh, you woke up already," Usui answered back still with his back towards me. "Uh huh," I answered still trying to get over the shock. "How did you get in here," I asked. "Your mom. She told me she was leaving for a little bit, and to make you some breakfast. Oh, and Suzuna left to drop off something. She said she won't come back until 12," Usui answered. "Food is ready," he said while turning around and placing the food on __the table. I sat down and admired the food on the table. _

_"Itadakimasu," I said before eating._

_End of Flashback_

'Woah, why am I thinking about _him_,' I thought to myself. 'Eh, who cares?' 'Usui would care,' another voice in my head argued. 'What no he wouldn't! If he did care why did he leave?' I argued back. 'Wait I'm still thinking about him.'

'Do I, Misaki Ayuzawa, still love Usui Takumi?'

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Please review and tell me what i could change to make this better. I will try to fix those mistakes and to try to update soon. I will also try to make my chapters longer.

~TheRubyWriter


End file.
